


His brother's wife

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage Proposal, Minor Violence, Parent Marcus Kane, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: Takes place in the old west.Jake dies leaving Abby alone. Marcus steps in to help his brothers wife.A slow burn kind of story.Please leave comments on what you think. I will respond.





	1. The Accident

Marcus could remember the morning well, he had heard the horse coming. He hadn't been expecting guests. Bellamy and Octavia ran from inside the house. Their little eyes looking up at him.  
"Daddy, who is coming, Daddy?"  
"I'm not sure. Maybe Uncle Jake?"  
It hadn't been uncommon for Jake to show up unexpectedly. Sometimes with food that Abby had made for her brother in law and his children. Ever since Diana had died leaving Marcus to raise their children alone, things had been difficult.  
The horse came into view and galloped along the dirt road.  
Wick, a young man that delivered goods from the grocer jumped off the horse.  
"Sir, I bring a message from Mrs. Griffin."  
Marcus moved to him quickly seeing the distress.  
"Tell me."  
"It's your brother, Sir. There has been an accident with his horse."  
"Where is he?"  
"At the Griffin - Kane ranch. He wasn't to be moved, Sir."  
Marcus turned quickly to his wide eyed children.  
"Kids, we must go."  
"Yes, Father."  
Marcus quickly got the horses ready. Placing Bellamy on one and placing Octavia with himself. Bellamy was experienced enough for an eight year old and yet Marcus didn't want to place his four year old daughter on a horse with his son just yet. 

Abby sat by Jake as he laid on a cot near the fire.  
He was bruised and battered and spoke breathlessly.  
"Listen to me, Abigail. I don't want to be half a man. I'll never walk again. Please let me die."  
"You can't ask her to do that."  
Marcus had been sitting near the fire.  
"Brother, you can care for her and my daughter."  
Abby's mouth fell open. She looked at Marcus and then at Jake.  
"You can't offer me to another man. No! You are my husband. I married you......"  
"Abigal! Nonsense. The doctor told you what will happen to me over time. Don't let me die miserably. If you love me, Abigail."  
"I will never kill you. I will never commit murder."  
Marcus watched as Abby desperately pleaded with Jake. 

And the weeks passed, Clarke spent more and more time with her uncle and cousins. Abby was trying to care for both their ranch, the crops and for Jake.  
Marcus came every few days to help, caring for the animals and trying to keep his ranch and theirs afloat.  
Abby always the hopeful being believed if she prayed hard enough her husband would regain his ability to walk. 

And more days and weeks past. Spring had come and with it new animals to care for.  
One day a week Raven would take the kids to the swimming hole and then back to her house. It gave Marcus some much needed silence when he now felt like he had three kids instead of two. He was sore from all the work and exhausted.  
Abby never cried over Jake. No, she was too much of a fighter and a believer to ever allow herself to think a miracle wasn't going to happen. 

Summer came and with it the heat. Jake became miserable. He had used to love Summer nights. He would watch the sun go down while Abigail stood in his arms on the front porch while Clarke lay sleeping in her bed. Now he couldn't stand, couldn't bathe himself, couldn't hold his wife and couldn't tend to his ranch. He resented everything and what was worse was watching hisvwife ache to have their daughter home. Jake wanted to die. He was determined to die. 

Before long Winter came. Abigail cooked for her family and Marcus's. She was thrilled Clarke would be with her on Christmas Eve. Marcus brought in a tree and the decorated it the night before.  
The kids fell asleep after filling up on biscuits.  
Abby went out to fill Marcus's basin before he returned from feeding the animals for her.  
It was only proper that he sleep in the barn. People would have talked and rumors might have started at least that is what Jake had said.  
Abby walked into the barn and froze.  
There was Marcus in his boots and dark jeans and no shirt. Her eyes ran over him. Marcus to his credit grabbed his dark button up shirt and put it on, trying to fasten it back together immediately, and yet the damage had been done.  
Abby's eyes had seen his broad shoulders, the tanned skin and the light patch of hair that disappeared into his pants. She had blushed.  
"Let me get that for you, Abby."  
He took the jug, their fingers touching briefly.  
"I apologize, Abby. I was going to go to bed. Tomorrow being Christmas, I know the kids will be up early."  
She shook her head.  
"I should have knocked. Please pardon my intrusion."  
His eyes looked over her quickly.  
"This is your home, Abby not mine. You have every right to go where you chose."  
Abby looked around the barn quickly.  
"Won't you be cold out here?"  
He handed the jug back to her.  
"I'll be fine. Please go in, Abby."  
What she didn't understand was Marcus was a man who had been a man without a wife for three years and Abby was the most beautiful woman he had ever known or seen. Even now when she looked dirty from working on the ranch, she was breathtaking and something in the way he told her to go inside sounded like a warning to Abby. As if their was a hint of danger and something she should desperately listen too.  
"Goodnight, Marcus."  
"Goodnight, Abby."  
She had looked back at him over her shoulder, his carmel colored eyes going suddenly dark as he stared at her sending an electric shock through Abby. 

Abby to her credit tried not to think about seeing Marcus with his bare chest. She tried not to think of it when she had grown lonely because Jake couldn't hold her the way a husband wants to hold his wife and she tried not to think of it when Jake was being mean because of his sadness.  
Marcus was use to forcing Abigail Griffin from his mind. He had been doing it since they were kids in church and Jake had claimed young Abby as his. 

To be continued.......


	2. Vera arrives

Marcus and Vera rode up the dirt road. Marcus held the straps in his hands so he could manage the horses. All three kids were in back.   
Vera watched her son, the tense way his jaw was set.  
She worried for him.   
"Marcus you need to take a wife."  
"Nonsense."  
He hadn't so much as looked at her.   
"It's not healthy for the kids to grow up without a mother."  
"I'm doing my very best. I tend to all their needs."  
"I know you do, son."  
Vera said it sadly. She knew her child well and knew without Marcus ever saying a word that the only woman he wanted belonged to his brother. To his credit, as far as Vera knew he had never over stepped his bounds.   
Marcus came to a stop. The kids jumped out of the back and ran to the litter of puppies behind the barn.   
They heard the loud voices from inside the house.   
"Who is taking care of those needs these day, Abby? Don't stand there on your perfect legs and act as if someone isn't touching you between them!"  
"Stop! I have never defiled our marriage."  
"Is it my brother?"  
Outside Marcus sucked his breath through his teeth. Vera was watching her son.   
"How dare you! I have never been in the arms of Marcus Kane. He has never so much as allowed a hug."  
Which had been true. Marcus never allowed it knowing it would be difficult for the feelings that never left him.   
"You said yourself he was perhaps one of the most handsome men you had ever seen."  
"You asked me if I thought he would marry again and I said it wouldn't be hard for him to claim a wife. Let me remind you that you yourself practically handed me to him on a silver platter."  
"And how long did it take you to place yourself beneath him?"  
Something inside Abby seemed to shatter. She ran from Jake and out the door. Seeing Marcus and Vera was too much. Abby who knew she shouldn't be rude ran anyway, needing to take a moment to reclaim the woman she had always been.   
"Make yourself scarce. I'm going to speak to my youngest child."  
Marcus nodded barely hearing her.  
Abby had always found solace in the barn. It was here she would pray, read her bible and think.   
Abby had to pass the small area inside that had become Marcus's place when he was here. The idea of him in here was too much. The thought of him without his shirt still did things to her even though months had passed.  
Marcus had stood outside the door wondering what he could possibly say to bring her comfort. In the end he decided just to step in.   
Abby knew without looking that footsteps belonged to him. She had memorized this long ago. She didn't dare turn around. No, she stayed frozen in place.   
"Abby?"  
"Why do you call me that when everyone says 'Abigail'?"  
He smiled to himself.   
"Your father called you Abby when you were sad as a child."  
She spun on her heel looking at him almost dangerously.   
"Why do you remember that, Marcus Kane?"  
He couldn't tell her why.   
"You told me once at church that you had loved that he did that."  
"No, Marcus. I told you at his funeral. I wad twelve and you've called me Abby ever since. "  
He knew that. It was burned into his brain. How he had found her crying under the oak tree.   
He stayed quiet. Abby watched him and then she turned away.  
"Jake doesn't mean it you know. He's upset because he can't care for you and for Clarke."  
"Please don't defend your brother. Not right now. He said things to me he could never take back."  
"I know."  
"How much did you hear?"  
"Enogh. We hadn't meant to intrude "  
The embarrassment washed over her and the tears slid down. Marcus was powerless to stop himself. He moved to her quickly touching her shoulders. He had never touched Abby very often. The sudden warmth shocked her. She had missed her moments with her husband.   
Abby turned into Marcus's arms and cried against his chest. Marcus kept his hips away from her. He was ashamed that he breathed in the smell of her hair.   
He shouldn't want her. Not now.   
Abby looked up at him. Redness through her cheeks.   
"I'm sorry, Marcus."  
Her voice was barely a whisper..  
Marcus found himself gazing into her eyes and suddenly his right hand was carresing her cheek. Her eyes were on his lips and that about split him apart.   
"Daady! Grandmother wants you."  
Abby and Marcus stepped away from each other quickly as the barn door had opened and all three kids came bustling in. 

 

To be continued.......


	3. The death of Jake Griffin

Jake had stopped eating, stopped letting Abby groom him or care for him. With Marcus and Vera there. Abby created the drink that they all knew would stop his heart. Jake had drank it quickly.  
"I'm sorry, Abigail."  
She only nodded and sat in a chair next to his cot.  
"Don't forget our conversation, brother."  
Marcus shook his head.  
"I never could."  
Vera and Abby didn't know what their conversation consisted of.  
"Mother, you can find solace in Clarke."  
Vera dabbed her eyes with Marcus's handkerchief.  
"I love you, son."  
And then Jake began to cough and clutch his chest and then he was gone. Vera and Abby cried as Marcus went and stood at the open door. He spotted Clarke sitting with one arm around her dog. Bellamy and Octavia were playing with the chickens.  
The girl looked up at him with sad eyes.  
Marcus sat next to her.  
"Is my daddy......"  
"He moved on to Heaven."  
And then Clarke cried. The dog licked her face and laid in the dirt next to his young master.  
The girl all hair and eyes, small for seven climbed into her uncle's lap and sobbed. Over the course of the last year and a half, they had bonded.  
Marcus smoothed out her hair and kissed the top of her head.  
"I don't have a daddy."  
"Well, you have me and I won't let anything happen to you."  
"Or my mommy?"  
Despite his sadness, Marcus smiled.  
"I will take care of both of you."  
That seemed to calm Clarke as she reated her head against Marcus's chest.  
Abby had walked to the porch to call for Clarke and instead found her curled up in the arms of her uncle. His cheek resting against her head as he rubbed her back. Abby left them to be.  
Later Marcus carried a sleeping Clarke inside. 

Vera stayed on to help saying that she needed time with her grandchildren.  
Marcus was grateful to have the help with all three children.  
Abby was able to do more at her ranch now that she hadn't needed to care for Jake. Marcus still came and helped. It had all turned very domestic. However Marcus had heard Abby crying from time to time and yet he always chose to leave her alone. 

The weeks came and went. Leaving Marcus without a wife for five years. And before long Abby without a husband for a year. 

On one particular summer evening, Vera, Raven and Wick took the kids to go on an overnight stay near the water hole. Marcus had been against his mother going.  
"Mom....."  
"I know I'm old dear. However I want to go."  
He had sighed.  
"Ok. I'll come back to Abby's to get you in the morning."  
"Thank you, dear."  
And she was off leaving Abby and Marcus on the porch.  
"She will be fine."  
Marcus glanced at her sideways.  
"I suppose."  
"Listen, the house is quiet."  
She walked in leaving him on the porch.  
"You want coffee?"  
"I should take my leave."  
Abby appeared back in the door way.  
"No one will call on me now that the sun is setting. Come in."  
"Still you are a widowed woman. A gentleman being in your home isn't wise."  
"Then we will have coffee on the porch."  
He sat on the bench Jake had made. Abby came back with a mug for each of them. Marcus didn't say anything as she took the space next to him.  
"How long does it take?"  
"For what exactly?"  
"To not have nightmares about the horse falling on Jake?'  
Marcus shook his head.  
"I suppose it's different for everyone."  
"Do you still dream of Diana?"  
"Only near Bell and O's birthdays."  
"Do you still miss her?"  
Marcus eyed her.  
"Only things I can't tell you about."  
Abby blushed and looked away from him. Butterflies seemed to swim in her belly. Thoughts of Marcus swam dangerously through her mind.   
They stayed quiet for a long moment.  
"I shouldn't have asked. I apologize."  
"I'm not offended."  
"I believe I knew that. "  
He nodded.  
"Marcus?"  
"Yes?"  
They were staring at each other.  
An electricity suddenly charging the air.  
"Would you have kissed me that day, the day in the barn?"  
Marcus stood up slowly, he knew he should leave. Instead he stood just to the side of her and put his hand out for her to take it.  
Abby stared up into his eyes, her heart beating wildly. A heat moving through her. Abby's hand shook as she placed it in the hand of Marcus Kane. They stood close and yet didn't touch except for their hands.  
His eyes dark and heavy held eye contact with her before shamelessly letting them move over her body, a gasp coming from Abby's mouth. She was motionless as he dropped her hand and moved his to her hips. Her mouth fell open. He moved her agonizingly slow against the wall of her house. They stared at each other, suddenly all she wanted was him to touch her. The heat of his hands radiating through her dress. And then Marcus Kane dragged his lips over hers eliciting a needy moan from her throat. The kiss was powerful, she almost buckled at the knees as her body melted into his.  
Abby's hands moved into his hair, she had wondered what it would be like to touch him, it was more powerful than she had imagined. One of his hands moved to her cheek, the tips of his fingers disappearing into her locks in order to deppen the kiss. They kissed hungrily and passionately. When her lips touched his neck he groaned. He held her there, not wanting the pleasure of being with Abby to end. And then he stopped and pulled away from her.  
"Marcus?"  
"I want you, Abby. The taste of your lips will always be with me."  
She gasped and stayed frozen in place. She had felt his ache for her..  
"Don't leave me."  
She reached out for him, needing the feel of him. He shook his head.  
"You would regret it if I laid you down, Abby."  
Marcus was on his horse and gone before Abby could even catch her breath.

To be continued.......


	4. Marcus's vengeance

The next morning, Abby was inside her small home, cleaning the room that belonged to Clarke. Her mind replayed the kiss over and over. Now she felt angry with him, he had left her there feeling an ache so deep she could hardly comprehend it.  
Abby had gone into her bible, knowing had Marcus had indeed laid her down it would have been wrong and still she craved his mouth, several times she had to close her eyes and breathe deeply. 

The soumds of a horse coming made her think perhaps he was back, perhaps he had a change of heart. Abby held up her dress and moved quickly to the porch.  
Her face fell as she realized it wasn't Marcus. Instead it was a man she knew from church. Douglass McBride. He was handsome and yet everything from his mouth could make someone forget that quickly.  
"Mrs.Griffin."  
"Mr. McBride."  
"I come to bring you great news."  
He dismounted his horse and adjusted his black cowboy hat. He moved slowly towards the porch. The way he eyed her sent a sudden fear through her.  
"What's the news?"  
"Where is that help that's normally hanging around."  
"I'm not sure who you mean."  
He let out a small laugh.  
"Of course you do. Marcus Kane."  
"My brother in law will arrive shortly."  
She hoped she was right.  
"No matter. I came to offer you a marriage proposal."  
Abby's mouth fell open.  
"I have no intention of marrying at this time."  
He grinned as if he was oblivious to her answer.  
"Come now. The dead man's brother should not have to care for his sister in law and child. You and the girl will live with me."  
Abby stepped back as he stepped forward.  
"I thank you for the offer. As I've said however, I am not going to marry at this time."  
He took another step, Abby was against the same spot of the wall. Fear ran through her.  
"A woman like you must miss the touch of a husband."  
He grabbed her arms and held them at her side.  
"Let go of me!"  
"You are going to be my wife, Abigail."  
The smell of alcohol and cigarettes filled the space between them.  
"Please let me go."  
She felt the tears come. Grateful that Clarke wasn't here.  
"Tell me where you miss being touched."  
He licked her neck making her cringe.  
Abby kicked at him, making contact with his shin. McBride yellped. The slap to Abby's face was so powerful, Abby momentarily lost her breath. She fought, kicking and screaming as he grabbed at her. When he threw her on the ground, dirt flew into her eyes and mouth. The tears moved down her face. He unbuckled his belt so fast and was suddenly on top of her. Abby turned trying desperately to get away.  
The sound of the horse sent a wave of relief through her as he jumped up.  
"Hey!"  
The sound of Marcus's voice was enough to ease the fear.

Marcus came around the bend and saw Abby on the ground, witnessing what McBride was about to do sent anger coursing through Marcus's veins. He lept from his horse and went after the man who was trying to quicly fasten his pants.  
"She wanted it, Marcus. Wanted it rough"  
Marcus's punch landed on the man's belly, sending him doubling over. Marcus grabbed the mans neck, yanked him down and kneed him several times to the face before throwing him in the dirt. In three strides he was at his side, kicking him with the point of his boot.  
Abby ran to Marcus as she heard the wagon with the kids coming.  
"Marcus! Stop. You will kill him."  
She broke through Marcus's blind rage.  
McBride looked up at Marcus through bloody eyes waiting to see what the man above him would do. The wagon came around the corner.  
"You ever come back here and I will kill you."  
Douglass McBride scrambled to his feet and hihg tailed it out of there.  
Vera took one look at the scene and could figure out what happened. She ordered Raven who obliged to keep the kids outside and busy.  
Vera was at Abby's side in a moment.  
"Come on dear"  
Marcus stayed outside, Wick asking what happened as a millon things went through the mind of Marcus Kane. 

Several minutes had passed when Marcus walked inside. Vera had her arm around Abby's shoulders. Slowly he walked to where they sat on the couch and kneeled before Abby. His hands on her legs, something he knew he shouldn't be doing.  
"Abby?"  
His voice was a mere whisper. Abby's dark watery eyes looked up at him. It was enough to break him. Her face was swollen, battered and bruised. He wanted to tell her it would be alright and instead he couldn't speak. Abby began to cry and suddenly her arms were around his neck, her face buried against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."  
Vera witnessed a tear fall from her son. She moved away from them quietly. Yes, her son was in love with Abby.  
"You saved me, Marcus."  
She barely got the words out.  
"Was he? Did he? Abby?"  
"You got here before he could."  
Marcus sighed and held on to her tighter.

To be continued.......


	5. Chopping wood or at the bit

Marcus put the ax in the air and brought it down with a crack splitting the wood in two. The sun beat down on him. Sweat dripped from his body. With Abby and Vera gone into town with all three kids, he decided he had nothing to lose. He took off the shirt and tossed it onto the porch. He wished there was a breeze to hit him. Marcus took the cantina and drank heavily from it. He continued on his mission. Abby had been down to nearly no wood. 

Vera and Abby spoke happily as all three kids played noisly in the back. All of them crazy with the idea of eating the suckers that their Grandmother had purchased for them.  
"I'm glad you stayed on."  
Vera smiled.  
"With the loss of Jake, the least I can do is be close to my grandchildren."  
"They love having you."  
"If only I could get Marcus to marry, I wouldn't worry so much."  
Abby fell silent, a sudden jealousy for any woman who would get him. Vera spoke again.  
"All children need a mother."  
"Marcus is a great dad, Vera."  
"That he is. God knows he didn't pick that up from his own father."  
Abby looked at Vera.  
"Perhaps despite his father."  
Vera gave a small smile.  
"You should marry him, dear."  
A blush moved over Abby's cheeks.  
"Marcus would never marry me."  
Vera actually believed that. They came around the corner, Abby sucked in her breath when she saw Marcus lost in his work oblivious to the fact that they had arrived. Sweat moved down his back and every muscle seemed to flex with each one of his movements.  
Abby stared at him and over him. Vera watched Abby with amusement.  
Suddenly Marcus turned around to grab the cantina, if his back was something to behold, then his chest sent shockwaves of arousal coursing through her. Had his shoulders been that broad last time?  
A drop of sweat moved down his chest to his abs and disappeared beneath his pants. Abby tried to swallow and found she couldn't.  
Marcus watched as Abby's eyes danced over him. He froze. She licked her lips and suddenly the kids were running to Marcus bringimg him out of his daze.  
Quickly he put on his shirt.  
Vera laughed silently at both of them.  
"Kids, come get your suckers."  
And off they ran with their Grandmother.  
"You didn't have to do that."  
"Yes, I did. You will need wood for the upcoming winter."  
"It is three months away, Marcus."  
He smirked.  
"Right. And what about cooking?"  
"I do need it for that."  
"You only need to thank me."  
She laughed and bowed.  
"Thank you kind Sir."  
Marcus enjoyed hearing her laughter. Only recently had she begun to laugh again.  
"Let me get you a cold drink, it is so hot out here."  
"Please, I would like that."  
She came back a few moments later with a drink for him.  
She watched as he put his head back to take a long slow sip of the drink. His hair damp clinging to his neck. Abby imagined her hands lost in his hair as her lips trailed the sun kissed skin.  
"Abby?"  
He was staring at her.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I was only thinking."  
"Ok."  
Only he was looking at her like he knew.  
"I should go start supper."  
He nodded slowly, Abby moved away from him knowing hos eyes were on her as she walked away. 

To be continued.........


	6. Tension

Abby stood in the kitchen looking up at the flour, how was she to make a cake for Bellamy's twelfth birthday if she couldn't reach it? She yelled at Marcus in her head for putting it up so high.   
"Bellamy?"  
She hoped he was still playing with the dog near the porch. Luckily she heard his footsteps.   
"Yes, Aunt Abby?"  
She smiled at the handsome young man.   
"Would you get your father for me?"  
"Yes Ma'am. Is it about my cake?"  
"Indeed it is."  
And with that Bellamy ran out of sight. Moments later Marcus sprinted into the house.  
"Abby, what is it?"  
His eyes were wide. He looked panicked.   
She smirked.   
"Bellamy was only supposed to tell you that I needed you."  
Marcus glaned out the open door and then back at her.  
"He made it sound a little more damaging than that."  
"What did you need?"  
He was calming down, she could see it. Abby pointed to the flour. Marcus laughed.   
"Can't reach it?"  
She playfully crossed her arms.   
"I said to put it high, I didn't mean near the ceiling. You might as well have put it on the roof."  
"Nonsense, the birds would have gotten to it."  
He flashed her a smile.   
Abby watched as Marcus reached up and grabbed the bag of flour. She could make out every muscle, she sucked in her breath. How could she still want him after all this time?  
"Where do you want it?"  
His eyes fell on her as he stood with the flour over his shoulder, some flour whitening his black shirt. Abby looked away quickly and yet he had already caught her.   
"The table is fine. I'm going to move the flour to the canister so I can leave it lower."  
Marcus in three easy strides set it on the table. He was fighting with his own demons. He moved back over to her.   
"Do you need anything else?"  
His voice was strained, he needed out of there.   
Abby turned accidentally bumping him with her arm. Marcus backed up quickly. Looking away from her. Abby felt the rejection clearly even though she hadn't been trying to touch him.   
"Bumping into you was an accident"  
He nodded without looking at her. Suddenly her anger spurred her on.   
"Is this how it's going to be?"  
He looked up her looking half confused.   
"I'm not sure what you mean."  
She stepped closer to him, pointing her finger at him.   
"Don't lie! It doesn't suit you."  
"All I did was move."  
His anger quickly matched hers.  
"Anytime I'm near you, you find a reason to move. My arm brushed you and you flinch. You don't want to be here then you don't have to help me anymore. After the dinner and cake for Bellamy you can leave."  
Marcus watched in shock as her lip trembled.   
"You are Jake's wife!"  
His palms were out and up, his face shook as he yelled.   
"Correction, I was his wife! I'm not your responsibility, Marcus. I don't want you back after today."  
No, it would be easier to live without him than to have him this close and not be able to have him against her. Abby suddenly felt like a fool to want a man the way she wanted him.   
"You are an ungrateful woman, Abigail Kane!"  
Abby picked up her mug and threw it at him, he dodged it easily and went out the door.   
Abby's chest was heaving as she watched him storm across the yard.   
Vera was suddenly behind her daughter in law.   
"You broke his heart, dear."  
"He will be relieved that I told him not to come back."  
Vera shook her head   
"No, dear. Not today. You broke gis heart when you married Jake."  
Abby's mouth fell open. 

Marcus stood in the barn, collecting his things. The anger coursing through him.   
When the barn door opened he glared back expecting it to be Abby and grateful he saw Vera there instead.   
He turned back to the leathet bag.   
"You must know she loves you "  
"She asked me to leave."  
"Only because you silently refuse her."  
Marcus groaned.   
"I can't talk about this"  
"Marcus, the woman you have loved your whole life is in love with you. Don't be a fool."  
"She belongs to Jake."  
"He is gone, dear."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Do you still belong to Diana?"  
"No."  
He had never really belonged to her and Diana herself had known it.   
"The woman in that house would love you with everything she has. If you leave tomorrow, you will be ripping the kids apart. Marcus, don't be so stubborn."  
And with that Vera left her son in the barn. 

They all ate at the dinner table. Abby had to force herself not to look at Marcus who always looked handsome at dinner. He always cleaned and groomed himself.   
The kids went on and on about the cake and gow good it looked.   
"You have to eat your food first, Bell."  
"Yes, father."  
"We leaving tomorrow, Dad?"  
"First thing in the morning, O."  
"I don't want you guys to go."  
Clarke said it sadly and suddenly Clarke had her arms thrown around the nexk of her uncle. He held ob to her.   
"I promise you will see your cousins and I all the time."  
"Not like now."  
"No, not like now."  
He wiped the tears away and then kissed the top of her head."  
"You two are fools."  
The kids went silent as Marcus stared at his mother.   
"Let's have cake."  
Abby couldn't think of another way to diffuse the tension. The kids cheered. 

Vera and the girls were asleep in Clarke's room. Bellamy asleep on the couch. Abby was restless. Sleep wouldn't come. All she wanted was the man in the barn. Slowly and quietly she made her way to the door to the house. Carefully she opened it and stepped onto the porch. The breeze caressing her through her nightdress. Slowly she closed the door.   
"Abby?"

 

To be continued.......


	7. Marcus's reveal

"Abby?"  
She froze. Abby had everything planned in her mind, she was to knock on the barn door and tell him not to leave. Instead he was out here, standing at the side of the house. Slowly she turned her head.  
Marcus stood with no shirt, the tops of his jeans unfastened and his feet were bare. Abby tried not to stare and found it hopeless, suddenly her mouth wanted to be everywhere her eyes dared to go. Her eyes moved to his, only his eyes stared at her body. Abby realized with a start what she was wearing. Marcus's eyes traveled over her, slow and agonizing. Her movement was the only thing that would have been able to brake his trance. 

Abby stepped from the porch, his eyes watching as the moonlight danced over her, Marcus could hardly breathe as Abby walked closer.  
She stopped just out of arms length.  
"Please don't leave. Clarke needs you......."  
His eyes dark and heavy watched her.  
Abby knew she was willing to beg him and yet her words barely came out.  
"I need you, Marcus......"  
And then her words trailed off.  
"Abby......."  
And suddenly Marcus Kane was speechless as the wind kicked up and blew her hair, making her look like the version of her he had seen in dreams. Abby spoke quietly and full of emotion.  
"I won't touch you, Marcus....."  
It was tearing at something in her to even utter the words.  
"I know you don't want anything to happen. I had hoped I could convince you and yet I know I can't. I will take your rejection with as much grace as I can. I only came to ask you not to go...."  
With her heart breaking inside her chest she turned to go back to her lonely room and her lonely bed. She was grateful for the gust of wind that blew through the trees, it covered the cry she was so desperately trying to hide.  
Marcus grabbed her right arm, pulling the back of her to his chest and holding her flush against him. Her entire body was set ablaze by the sudden contact. His mouth was against her ear, she could hear his breathing.  
"Is that what you think, you foolish woman? You think I don't want you?"  
Abby's could hardly breathe, suddenly she was drunk on the huskiness of his voice. She couldn't bring herself to respond.  
"You know what I think of every single night before I fall asleep? Do you, Abby?"  
All he heard from her was the sound of her ragged breathing. He felt her shaking underneath his grip and he knew it had nothing to do with fear.  
"I think of the taste of your lips. Every. Single. Night."  
"Then why do you deny me?"  
He knew the tears had found her.  
"I couldn't handle being a pale imitation to the man he was"  
Abby spun and looked at him.  
"Is that what you believe? That I couldn't love you? Let me tell you something Marcus Kane! I need you. I want you and not just because of this thing with us. I wasn't crying under the oak tree that day because my dad died. Marcus, I was crying because Diana told me you loved her."  
Marcus's mouth fell open.  
"I didn't tell her. Not then."  
The words hit him square in the chest. Abby had loved him. They stared at each other for a long moment. And then it was Marcus who took her face in his hands, he stared into her eyes that were half desperate and half broken.  
He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her slowly. They were flush against each other.  
Marcus kissed her neck near her ear.  
"I've always loved you, Abby."  
Abby sighed with relief.  
"I've loved you for so long I can't remember when it began."  
They kissed again, this time with a deep need for the other.  
"You need to go in, Abby."  
She clung to him.  
"No, Marcus. No."  
"I'm not changing my mind. I will touch you. It's just....."  
He held her to him to reassure her.  
"A woman like you should only be touched by her husband. We can marry tomorrow and tomorrow night we will be in our marriage bed."  
She smiled up at him.  
"You want to marry me."  
"More than anything, Abby."  
"Shouldn't you ask me first?"  
He kissed her gently.  
"Wait here."  
He ran into the barn and came back out just as quick. Marcus knelt down before her and held out a ring.  
"I purchased this the day after our kiss. I knew then I should marry you. I was too afraid to move forward. Now though, I am ready. Will you marry me?"  
Abby cried and cupped his face kissing him.  
"Yes, Marcus. Promise me something."  
He was looking up at her.  
"Anything."  
"Promise me that after tonight I won't be lonely anymore."  
He leaned his head against her stomach, kissing her through the material.  
"I promise. I will never leave you lonely"  
He stood up and held her to him. 

 

To be continued...........


	8. And then.....

The wedding day had little fanfare. Abby didn't care that the wedding was small. She only cared that Marcus was the man she would spend the rest of her life with.  
Marcus sat with the kids and told them his idea of marrying Abby. They quickly approved. Vera was ecstatic. 

They married in the pastors house. The kids giggled when Marcus kissed Abby. Vera cried. 

Their first few days as man and wife were to be spent alone at Marcus's ranch.  
He was seated on the horse with Abby behind him. Abby had her arms tightly around him with her cheek against his back. She seem to be lost in the warmth of her new husband.  
It was nearly sunset as they arrived. Marcus dismounted easily and then took Abby in his arms aa she got off the horse.  
He carried her over the threshold, through the main living area and then set her to her feet as they entered his room.  
"I want you to know that I haven't shared this bed with any other woman."  
Abby glanced back at the bed that was covered in thick blankets. The bed was brass and it did indeed look new.  
"I purchased it the same day as the ring. I was fully prepared to propose that day. And then you were in the dirt and Douglas McBride was about to die by my hand."  
Abby stared up at him with so much love that her eyes seemed to shine. Marcus reached out and touched her face the way he wanted to that day so long ago.  
"I'm glad nothing worse happened to you that day."  
He kissed her face where the bruise had been before pulling back.  
"Why did you buy a new bed?"  
He gazed at her.  
"Because you are too beautiful, too perfect to ever feel as if you are living in someone else's shadow."  
"Marcus?"  
"Anything."  
"Kiss me."  
He kissed her gently at first, simply enjoying the taste of her lips. And then he licked her lips making her groan. When she opened her mouth, Marcus deepened the kiss until Abby couldn't seem to stop the sounds emitted from her throat.  
Marcus kissed her neck before slowly turning her around. He unfastened the dress in an agonizingly slow manner. He whispered to her how beautiful she was. Abby's heart was beating frantically.  
"How lucky am I, a mere man, get a woman as breathtaking as you?"  
She couldn't speak, she was lost as the dress fell from her body.  
All that kept her covered now was the corset and a pair of underwear.  
Marcus skillfully undid the corset and removed it from her. Abby gasped as the cool air hit her, tantalizing her already explosive senses.  
He placed his hands in the underwear where they sat at her hips and removed them. He stood back up and kissed her shoulder before whispering.  
"Lay on our bed, Abby. Stomach down."  
Abby obeyed her husband and did what he said. Marcus watched her get comfortable as he undressed. Abby was too nervous to watch him.  
Marcus climbed onto the bed. At first he only trailed the tips of his fingers up her back. Abby couldn't hide her shock when she felt his mouth on the back of her neck. The feeling sent chills through her entire body. Marcus dragged his mouth, tongue and teeth across her shoulders and down her back. Abby was writhing beneath him. Marcus did the movement over and over again, enjoying the way she whimpered.  
He patted her on the hip lightly.  
"Raise your hips."  
She complied. Marcus moved onto his back and slipped his body underneath hers, his face at her center. The feel of his hands on her hips and his mouth sucking her lips was enough to make Abby dizzy with desire. Never had she been kissed there. Her hips involuntarily moved against him as his name was pulled from her throat. Marcus continued his torture before placing a finger inside her. Abby moaned loudly as he pumped slowly.  
"Your so wet, Abby."  
She didn't respond, she could hardly catch her breath as Marcus moaned against her before taking her clit into his more than capable mouth. He sucked, licked and teased before keeping his tongue circling her. Abby was screaming loudly as she came heavy and hard against him. Marcus continued to lick until her shockwaves ended.  
He kissed her shoulder before lying next to her.  
Abby leaned into him and kissed him. It was the first time she had ever tasted herself. Everything seemed to be new with him.  
Marcus kissed her hungrily before rolling her onto her back.  
"I'm not done with you yet."  
She blushed, he smiled at how easily his wife became embarrassed. Abby wrapped her arms around him, the feel of him heavy and hard against her stomach was too much to take. Abby wanted to touch it and yet wouldn't dare ask. Jake had never permitted her to.  
Instead she leaned up to kiss him, he eagerly allowed her to kiss him, moaning against her.  
"I love you, Abby."  
She smiled against his neck.  
"I love you too."  
She was breathless.  
"I need to be in you."  
Jake had never talked at all. This was all so new. Abby didn't know how to respond so she kissed his neck and was surprised by his intake of breath and deep moan.  
"Look at me, Abby."  
Timidly she stared into her husband's deep dark eyes.  
"I need to see you."  
He rubbed himself through her folds and watched as Abby's mouth fell open. He held himself at her opening.  
"Are you ready?"  
She cupped his face in her hands and with as much courage as she could muster she whispered.  
"I've waited for you long enough."  
He smiled at her, kissed her lips before looking at her again, watching her as he pushed in only the tip.  
Her mouth fell open. he pushed in a little more. her eyes shut. a little more. her head fell back. all the way. she arched her back.  
Marcus moved slow at first.  
"Oh God, Abby. So good."  
Her fingers scraped down his back, his moan moved something inside her. he marveled at her becoming less afraid.  
He moved a little faster.  
"Marcus....."  
She was yelling it over and over again. He held on for dear life not to cum, not when she was completely undone bemeath him.  
Marcus bit his lower lip as he rammed into her and listened as she screamed, her nails dug into him, spurring him on, he told her he loved her, she clenched around him.  
"Marcus! Oh my God! Marcus!"  
He thrusted into her a few more times before he couldn't handle it anymore. He came in to her with wave after wave and then collapsed on the bed with her. They were tangled up together catching their breath. Abby had never had to catch her breath quite like that before. 

Marcus watched his wife sleep peacefully. He secretly wondered about all the things that hadn't been done to her. He was going to have a good time showing her what she had been missing.

To be continued.........


	9. Moments with Marcus

Marcus had his back to Abby's chest. They were sitting up in bed, her back against soft pillows. Her arms were around him, her fingers trailing over his chest, her legs around him. Every so often she kissed his shoulders.  
They had bathed together underneath the stars, something he had fantasized about doing with her long ago. When he told her about it, she had happily agreed. They made love in the tub and since had been lying around lazily and naked together in their bed.  
"Abby?"  
She smiled against his shoulder, loving the way he said her name as his fingers moved up and down her leg.  
"You haven't done alot of this stuff before?"  
"Is it that obvious?"  
He let his head rest against her shoulder as he leaned back. Abby kissed his temple.  
"I happen to like that there are things I can show you."  
Her hands stopped moving and when she spoke it was quiet.  
"Do you think it's bad?"  
She felt him let out a breath of air as he gripped her legs to be sure he had her attention.  
"Had I given you the impression I'm having a terrible time?"  
She shook her head.  
"Abby, I've wanted to be in this moment with you for half my life. I love every single moment holding you, touching you and making love with you."  
She nodded.  
"There's just so much apparently that I haven't done."  
He nodded this time.  
"Is there anything you would like to do, Abby?"  
The question made her face grow red. She buried it against his neck.  
"I don't know that I could tell you yet."  
He smiled.  
"Well I'm your husband and my job is to keep you as content as possible so if yyou're ever ready, I'll be here. Let me remind you that the kids and my mother, not to mention all the animals will be at this ranch in three days. You realize we will have to be quiet."  
Abby blushed wildly, she had been giving her voice a run for her money.  
"Do you want me to be quiet?"  
He laughed.  
"You cuming as loud as you do is the sexiest thing I've ever heard."  
She laid a soft kiss on his neck and then rested her face into his hair. After a short while she spoke again.  
"He never let me touch it."  
Momentarily Marcus was stunned.  
"You never touched his penis?"  
She shook her head.  
"Did you want to, Abby?"  
"Yes".  
"Did he touch you?"  
"Only with intercourse. Nothing else."  
Marcus took her hand and trailed it down his chest and abs slowly, giving her a moment to prepare for what was about to happen. He felt her breath catch against his neck, that alone made him start to become hard. He placed her hand upon him, she instinctively wrapped her fingers around him. Marcus moved her hand up and down him, he became heavy and thick in her hand. Abby heard his breathing change. Abby had known he was bigger than Jake in this department and yet actually touching his length seemed to shock her.  
Abby was surprised at the sensations moving through her as she stroked him. Marcus moved his hand away letting her take the lead. He was moaning as she continued. Her lips found his ear, when her name fell from his lips it seemed to build her confidence.  
She moved her hand to the tip and was shocked to find it dripping, she ran her thumb over it, his hips bucked up and he arched his back while a deep groan escaped him.  
"Abby....."  
Her teeth found his shoulder, she bit him and this time it was his moans that fiiled their room. Abby gripped him again and began to stroke a little faster as she began to tell him how she liked touching him. Marcus gripped her legs as his body leaned back against her.  
"I'm going to cum, babe."  
And then she felt him thrust himself into her hand. Over and over as he cried out. Abby smiled against him, liking the effect she had on her husband.  
Marcus turned only enough to kiss her softly before resting against her again.  
"That was perfect, Abby."  
"Well it seemed as if you liked it."  
He laughed.  
"We will have to try it a few more times to be sure."  
"Anything else you wamt to try?"  
"That first thing you did."  
He knew what she meant and yet he wanted to hear her say it.  
"I don't remember."  
She sighed, sure that he knew.  
"Come on, husband."  
He shook his head playfully while he reached over for a towel that he had dried off with earlier after their bath, he cleaned her hand first before tending to himself.  
"You will have to refresh my memory."  
"Come on, Marcus. You know. I know you know."  
He scratched his head comically.  
"I'm afraid I'm out of clues."  
"Your mouth, Marcus."  
"Oh.....when I kissed your back?"  
"No."  
He turned over and kissed her collarbone.  
"Here?" "No."  
He moved lower, kissing her peaked nipple.  
"Here?"  
"Marcus...."  
She shifted her body to lay flat on the bed.  
"Here?"  
He kissed her belly.  
"My love, please."  
And when she said those words the game was over. He dragged his tongue through her folds.  
"Yes, Marcus, please."  
He sucked her lips imto his mouth, sucked her inner thighs before he finally kiised the bud that was hard and tight. Marcus took his time, applying pressure and then moving to her lips again.  
"Your finger. Please, babe."  
There was nothing better than Abby whimpering and writhing underneath him.  
He gave her one finger, he turned it and curved, reaching just the area she needed. Abby watched as his shoulder flexed, relaxed and flexed again as he pumped into her. It was so sexy watching him. Marcus added a second finger, Abby's eyes closed as she fell back on the bed, her hands suddenly holding on to his hair.  
"Marcus, your mouth. I need it."  
"To do what, Abby?"  
She moaned and tried to force his mouth against her. He smiled and yet didn't touch the bud.  
"Wife, I'll give you whatever you ask for. Just ask."  
"Darling, please."  
"What do you need. Tell me."  
"Suck me, Husband."  
And then his mouth enveloped her as he pumped wildly.  
Abby came long and hard as Marcus kept up with the aftershocks, her hands holding on to his hair until she was able to stop her hips from bucking. 

Marcus rolled her on top of him later, she hadn't ever done this either. The new position excited her as she gripped his shoulders as she moved at her own pace. Biting his shoulder and listening to his moans as she dragged her teeth across his skin.  
"I'm close, Marcus."  
She was getting bolder and less afraid. He reached between them, he circled her with his thumb and then watched her as she crashed over the edge. He flipped her and then moved with heavy hard thrusts making her lose herself again and then he let himself go. 

That's how their days progressed as husband and wife. They were crazy in love and wrapped up in each other. Marcus built Abby a new house and knocked down his old one. 

They added two more children in the mix. A son, Malachi and three years later, a daughter; Melody.  
Marcus kept his word and never left his wife lonely. Abby relished her role as his wife and never denied him. 

The end.


End file.
